


A Gingerbread Revelation

by fandomscombine



Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, George Weasley Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parents, Pregnancy, Sweet, True Love, husband george weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: You can’t wait to tell husband George of some life changing news. And you have found a nice way of popping it up while he bakes.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A Gingerbread Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Husband!George Weasley x Reader
> 
> Inspired by Oliver Phelps’ baking on his insta stories
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.  
> Original date posted on Tumblr: November 13 2020  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

The sun is out accompanied with the winter breeze. You can’t help being giggly as you open the door to your house – the weather is great, and you have just received wonderful news that you can’t wait to tell your husband. Ah what a perfect day, nothing could be better.

Stepping into the doorway, you were bombarded with the smell of spices.

You make your way to the kitchen to which you spot your husband hunched over the kitchen island. Baking, no doubt.

Quietly you tip toed behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, breathing in his scent – cocoa, earl grey tea and the ever signature scent of the twins- a hint of fireworks. ‘Whatcha making, love?’ You muffled into his shoulder.

‘Gingerbread cookies.’ George pauses to kiss the side of your forehead. ‘Here, let me just put this last batch into the oven and we can get started on decorating on the previous batches.’

‘Yes chef!’ You teased, heading to the sink to wash your hands. 

While his back was towards you discretely ate a cookie as you came up with an idea on how to tell him the big news.

You were about to reach for another when George caught you. ‘Heey! No eating until it’s decorated!’

‘I’m hungry!’

‘Wait, love. You’ll need this.’ You look down as he ties a ribbon behind it to keep the apron in place. Chuckling when you realised that you both are now wearing matching sets. ‘Mr. Professional Chef and Mrs. Professional Taster Huh? Cheeky.’

‘Only stating the facts, dear!’

‘Hey I can cook!’ You said defensively.

‘Sure love, but there is no denying that I am the better cook, and in this instance, the better baker.’

‘Okay, but how about this…Who is the better decorator?’ You proposed. ‘The loser does all the washing!’

George considered this. ‘But there’s only 2 of us. How could I guarantee that you won’t for yourself just because?’

‘Pinkie swear, that we would be objective on who is the winner.’ You offered.

‘Alright.’ He sighed interlocking with your outstretched pinkie. ‘You’re on Weasley.’

‘You’re going down. Weasley boy!’

~

20 minutes had passed by and George was already done decorating his share of the gingerbread family – You wish you thought of you plan through. On one hand, yes this is a brilliant execution to share the news but on the other hand George’s family has twice the number of yours. So, he was basically done in under 15 minutes and is now coming up with ways to sabotage your designs.

You were currently working on the Ron gingerbread man when George bumped your elbow, causing the “R” of Gingerbread Ron’s Sweater to be a “D”.

‘Uh George!’ You exclaimed, trying to fix the damage but to no avail. You picked up the cookie and shrugged. ‘Guess you have to go by Don now.’ Before placing him back on the finished pile.

‘Oh love! I am so calling little Ronniekins by that now.’ Snickered George.

A few more minutes had gone by and you’re putting the finishing touches onto Gingerbread Ginny’s outfit. ‘Anddd done!’

‘FINALLLLY’ George stood up and lined your Gingerbread with his. ‘Okay now let’s see how we— y/n? Love?’

George looked over and saw that you were once again working on another cookie. ‘Wait are we missing someone?’ He asked. Though the question seam to fly over your head, too focused on decorating.

George move closer to get a better look over your shoulder. ‘B….’ Glancing back at the pile of Gingerbread, he quickly scanned for Bill’s cookie. ‘But love, you’ve already drawn Bill’s, it’s right here—-’ What he saw next, made him drop the gingerbread man.

BABY

The abrupt cut off had let you know that George had seen what was written on the cookie.

You placed the icing down on the table, and slowly faced him.

It was rare to see George speechless. It was hard for a talkative, energetic and chaotic person like him to catch off guard. So, when you do encounter the scarce opportunity like this, you cherish it.

The few times that was tongue tied was your first kiss, you accidentally hitting him too hard with a bludger, when walking down the aisle and now.

All you could do was smile and wait for him to fully digest the news.

‘ba….bab…baby.’ George finally manged to muster out, though softly like a whisper. Like he couldn’t believe that it was real. Like if were to speak any louder, he would wake up from this wonderful dream. ‘baby, y/n.’ He looks straight into your eyes, he faces hopeful. ‘Is this real? You’re not joking right? Please y/n, tell me you’re not joking.’

Holding his hands, you pull him closer. ‘It’s all real Georgie. You’re going to be a father!’

‘I’m going to be a father.’ He exhaled. ‘I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER! WE’RE GONNA HAVE OUR OWN FAMILY!’ George beamed; he eyes starting to get watery. ‘When you find out?’

‘Just this morning, at St.Mungo’s. ’ You confessed. ‘I thought it was just some common flu that keeps coming back, but instead it was actually morning sickness.’

‘Well I’m glad that you and the baby are alright.’ You wiped away the tears the escaped. ‘We’re having a baby!’

When words cannot fully express how he feels, George expresses himself through action.

Kissing your forehead, eyes, cheeks, neck and finally reaching your lips.

When you broke apart, you heard a crunch. And there beneath George’s foot, are the remains of a crushed-up cookie.

‘Guess I do have to draw another Bill Gingerbread man.’


End file.
